GreenHill High
by EspebeFanFTW
Summary: New kid at GreenHill ,Espio just seems to be finding himself in trouble. And lots of it. He has to under go changes all the time and if thats not bad enough he also gets picked on by most of the kids except his little group of Blaze , Phoebe , Shadow , Sonic , Knuckles , Silver , Tails and a few others. Drama with a little bit of fluff at parts. Mosty Humor though!


"Now class..." The Teachers drunken Female Voice called from the head of the room. She sat behind her desk and beside the chalk board. "It seems we have..._another_...student..." she said as a shiver went down her spine. The students in the class didn't seem very intrested. One among them bothered to let out a sigh.

The teacher signalled to someone out the opened and a foot came through. Then after a body. A sixteen year old chameleon.

The teachers eyelids were barely open , she was dosing off to sleep. Before she had fallen asleep though she told him to introduce himself.

He looked around at the students with his bag over his shoulder. "...um...hi..." He said grabbing at the bag.

Some of the kids looked at him strangly. The others looked amused but most of them were picking on him. saying stuff like. "Oh geez , whats the horn for!?" and "PFFT! He's purple!"

The boy sighed and clenched his fist. He went and sat down at an empty spot next to A rabbit and a hedgehog. It seemed they were being quiet , almost observing him. He noticed that and faced the Black and red hedgehog. "Do you mind!?"

The hedgehog looked at him then laughed. "The two people here that arn't picking on you and you tey to start a fight?"

The chameleon turned away. "whatever..."

The female rabbit looked at him.

The bell rang for lunch.

"hey...new kid..."

The chameleon looked at her and his tail went flickering away. "what!? are you going to pull my 'incredibly long tail'!?"

The girl backed off a bit as she got up. "hey...relax man...I was just gonna' say that most of these guys are jerks..."

"uh...er...sorry...about that..." He said more at ease and looked at the girl.

"Thats alright , your the new kid after all."

He looked at her. "please...don't call me that..."

"oh...sorry..."

He shook his head. "just...It's Espio..."

She nodded. "espio? Cool name. Im Phoebe."

The black hedgehog sighed. "Guys come on. It's lunch. Im lucky Im not in detenton today , I wanna make the best of it."

"and go blow up some mor cars?" The girl looked at him.

"exactly"

She grinned. "yeah...but no..."

The hedgehog looked at Espio. "oh , yeah. ...'Espio'...Im Shadow..."

Espio looked away from him. "...shadow the hedgehog..." he murmered to himself then looked back at him. "shadow! Your the guy that needed one more room mate?"

Shadow shrugged. "sort of. It was Silvers idea. I already share the apartment with what seems a million people."

"right...well...Im the guy that needed somewhere to stay..."

Shadow nodded. "alright then , follow me after school and I'll take you to the apartment."

He nodded.

Meanwhile , out in the school yard. Sonic was Talking to Tails.

"yeah...have you seen Knuckles around?" The blue hedgehog asked tapping his foot repetitivly on the ground.

Tails shook his head. "no , I haven't...why's that?"

Sonic looked at Tails then shook his head. "oh...no important reason..." He stopped tapping his foot. "But I gotta go find him!" He said before dashing off in a cloud of dust.

Tails started coughing. "GAH! *Cough* Sonic! *Cough*"He waited until the dust had gone away and then he realised Where knuckles was.

Knuckles was running from Blaze , it appeared his clothes were on fire along with his arm. He ran screaming and Blaze went after him.

"YOU IDIOT! STOP RUNNING AND LET ME PUT OUT THE FIRE!"

Knuckles ignored her and kept running. "NO! DEMONIC CAT! YOU'LL MAKE IT WORSE!"

Silver was flying after Blaze , struggling to keep up. He fell down next to tails because his ESP power ran out. "ow..." He said a few seconds after he hit the floor.

Blaze had finally stopped after all that. "Fine! If you don't want my help I won't give it to you!"

Sonic came up behind Blaze and Put his arm on her shoulder. "Hey Knux! Finally found ya'!" He said looking at Knuckles. Blaze looked at Sonic and blushed a little before throwing His arm off her.

Sonic just ran along with Knuckles as he kept burning.

Silver and Tails just watched the idiocity continue.

Silver used his telekenesis to grab a few water bottles , he then moved his arms slowly and softly in the air. The water bottles moved over to a spot a few meters away from Knuckles.

_Ok Silver...It's all up to you now...To save your Iblis Trigger's...er...I mean my friend's rivals life..._ He told himself as he moved his hands slowly. His palms were right open , then , he clenched them.

The bottles lids popped off and started falling.

Sonic had just missed the bottles but the water put out the fire on Knuckles.

Silver smiled and put his hands down again. "there we go..."

Knuckles stopped running and he went over to Silver. "hey , thanks man."

"No Probelm."

Blaze went up to Silver. "Your lucky you can use your powers at school...If I do it on purpous I get detention..."

Knuckles looked at Blaze. "well , fire IS a saftey hazzerd , didn't you know!?"

Blaze slapped him along the face with her hand causing a burning like feeling.

Knuckles stepped back. "ow!"

At the time Cream had run up to Phoebe Espio and Shadow. "Excuse me , Phoebe , Shadow! and-..." She went silent as she seen Espio who she had never seen before.

Phoebe looked at her. "yeah?"

Cream snapped back into reality. "Right. Im having a pool party tomorrow! I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She passed and invite to Phoebe and Shadow.

Phoebe nodded. "sure!"

Shadow hesitated but shrugged. "I dunno'..."

Phoebe looked at Espio then at Cream. "oh , Cream. ^^; This is Espio , he's the new kid here." she said pointing at him.

Cream nodded. "well...Hi Espio! Would you like to come?" She passed an invite to him.

"ah...er...sure?"

"Great! I'll see you there!" She said as she ran off.

Phoebe smiled at the sight.

Espio looked at Phoebe. "so...It's her birthday?"

She shook her head. "no , She just likes throwing partys...just like her mum."

Espio nodded. "...ok..."

Phoebe laughed. "weird for you , isn't it?"

Espio nodded.

"You'll get used to us eventualy..." Shadow spoke.

"...ok" Espio managed to say. He really couldn't think of anything else to say.

Later on.

It was time to go home , the last bell had rung.

Marine had grabbed her Skate board and started riding down the hallway , she was always first out of school. She rode down , passing people but came up across Amy. "LOOK OUT!"

Amy turned around. "AAAH!" She jumped out of the way and the board and raccoon flew past her. She looked at her with a shocked expression.

Eventualy everyone made it to wherever they were going. Phoebe was in her room playing the Xbox. "DIE ZOMBIE DIE!"

A knock at the door.

She paused her game. "who is it?"

Amy opened the door. "It's me!"

Phoebe sighed. "...why are you here...?"

"well...you see..."

"It better not be about Sonic..."

She froze then nervously nodded her head.

"...come in at your own risk..."

Meanwhile at the boys aparment , Silver had run into Espio's room. "Hey! Whatcha' doin'?"

Espio froze and shoved his pencils and paper into his draw "nothin' , you?"

He shrugged. "I dunno' really. Just bored"

Espio looked at him. "...I can see..."

"says the blind man..." Silver added.

"...what?"

"It's a saying..."

"oh..."

"yeah..."

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"WELL! I think I better be going!" Silver said as he walked out the door. But then stopped. He used his hand to open Espios draw and pull out the paper.

"HEY! Give me that back now!" Espio said getting up and practicaly tackling Silver.

Silver Held him back with his Telekenesis and grabbed the paper. "Alright! What are you-" He stopped as he seen what was on the paper. There was silence. Then laughter. Lots of Laughter.

Silver was cracking up laughing. So hard that he accidently dropped Espio and lost the sense of telekenesis. Espio snatched the paper back and shoved it in his pocket.

"You-You drew...you drew a PICTURE of...BAHAHAHA!" He started laughing again.

Espio felt like slapping him motionless , but that would be a waste. He'd start laughing again. It's best he just went with it.

"whatever Silver...tell that to anybody though-"

"-What? That you drew a picture of Ph-"

"-SHUT IT!"

"...ok..." Silver got up. "I promise."

"...good..."

"...but...oh...yeah...Sorry for thinking you were gay and everything..."

"WHAT!?"

"oh...er...theres these rumors goin' round..."

Espio clutched his fist. "...when I find out who..."

Espio looked at Sonic. "YOU WHAT!?"

"eh...yeah...sorry about those rumors...and...whatnot...ehhehhehheh..."

"I will KILL you!"

"GAH! PLEASE DON'T! I-ILL DO ANYTHING! I-I'll run down the street nude! I'll knock and run on the entire neighberhood!"

Espio's eyes were filled with rage...but then an idea came to mind...

Sonic was wearing a dress high heels , wig and make up. He looked like a girl. He starred at Espio who had now been laughing insanely. "...I hate you..."

"ehhehehe...I hate you too Sonic..."

"rrr..."

Shadow had walked in the room. "hey guys , I-OH!" He seen Sonic. "GEEZ! WHO IS THAT!? S-SONIC!?"

"hi Shadow..."

"oh...GOD! what have they DONE to you!? WHY DIDN'T THEY LET ME DO IT!?"

"hey guys!" Phoebe said as she walked in the door. Knuckles had let her in.

Silver walked up to her. "hey Phoebe! Did you know Espio-"

"-GAH!SHUTUPSILVERSHUTUP!" Espio started yelling as he hit him over the head multiple times with a stool.

Silver had fallen over and passed out.

"Espio! You can kill Silver later!" Knuckles said to him.

Espio sighed.

Phoebe looked over at Sonic. "...er...whys he...or...er...she?"

Espio laughed a bit. "It's sonic...Its a dare...for four weeks.." He said nidging Sonics arm.

Sonic looked at him. "..." and went silent. He was ashamed.

"well...Can't wait for the party Sonic? You'll be wearing a bikini!" She said nudging him.

Sonic hung his head even lower.

"ah...Can't wait to see that..." she laughed. "well...we have to wait untill tomorrow...

hr

**-facepalms- Sorry this one was rushed...but its based off this story of mine...and the first chapter is a comic so I didn't have something to write off , just the pictures and very few words OTL**

**I am so ashamed XD**


End file.
